


Tú lo sabías

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, POV Vegeta, Vegeta ama a Bulma, Vegeta maduro, Vegeta piensa en Bulma, Vegeta reflexiona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Un Vegeta maduro reflexiona sobre Bulma y su relación con ella.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 2





	Tú lo sabías

POV Vegeta

Me detengo frente aquel lugar que apenas he pisado unas tres veces en todo este tiempo. Coloco el ramo de flores sobre el cemento frío. Bra me dijo que eran tus favoritas, la verdad no lo sé, pero ella insistió en que las trajera.

Suspiro, aceptando el hecho de lo que estoy haciendo.

Siempre pensé que estas cosas que hacían los terrícolas eran estúpidas; se lamentaban de todo lo que no habían podido decirle a una persona que ya no estaba con ellos. Yo no me estoy lamentando, sólo recuerdo. Lleno mis días de los recuerdos que nos dejaste.

A veces me pongo a pensar que no fui un buen compañero, que así como eras tú merecías otro tipo de hombre a tu lado, sin embargo me elegiste por cualquier tipo de razón lo hiciste. Aceptaste mis estrictas condiciones y yo acepté las tuyas y al cabo de los años nos acoplamos y aprendimos a vivir juntos. Creo que nunca me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de tener hijos o formar una familia, nunca me detuve a pensarlo y no me interesaba en lo más mínimo pero tú hiciste posible eso; me ayudaste a reformarme, a descubrir que aunque me costara trabajo admitirlo también tenía sentimientos… me diste dos hijos y con ello me hiciste descubrir la responsabilidad que tenía de cuidarlos, de ser fuerte para proteger a la nueva familia que habíamos formado.

Recuerdo que querías envejecer conmigo, me lo dijiste alguna vez y aunque fingí no escucharte lo hacía, sin embargo siempre supe que no sería posible: nosotros los saiyajines crecemos de forma diferente a los terrícolas pues somos una raza guerrera, por lo tanto podemos tener 60 años y seguirnos viendo como de cuarenta y tantos…

Sin más el tiempo se comenzó a hacer presente en ti y en vez de entristecer no dejabas de decirme que cuando tuvieras las suficientes arrugas yo terminaría por irme con una mujer mucho más joven aunque no igual de atractiva que tú. Nunca lo consideré, nunca me interesó y por eso siempre permanecí en el lugar que me correspondía desde hacía años y hasta ahora tampoco le veo sentido a ello.

Nunca fui expresivo contigo pero lo entendiste y lo sobrellevaste hasta el final. A veces pienso en que debí decirte tantas cosas pero simplemente no va conmigo todo eso. Pero tú lo sabias ¿no es así? Tu conocías mis sentimientos y eso te tranquilizaba y te hacía feliz, sabías que aunque no lo dijera, yo te demostraba que te amaba. Quizás no lo hice tan mal y entendiste el mensaje de mis acciones.

Cuando llegué a la tierra nunca imaginé lo que me esperaba; me convertí en otro, mi otro yo sediento de sangre y poder fue apaciguado y conforme pasé mi vida contigo descubrí en la tierra un lugar tranquilo para vivir, y fui feliz.

Inevitablemente el tiempo pasó y el día prometido en donde ambos envejeceríamos te llevó primero a ti. Fue algo que acepté desde el principio con temple por nuestros hijos, ya estaba mentalizado aunque debo confesar que me ha creado un gran vacío en mi vida tu partida.

Tus hijos cada que pueden sacan anécdotas tuyas a relucir y yo no dejo de recordar, pues en cada rincón de la casa se puede sentir tu presencia.

Quizás yo tarde un poco más en morir y la verdad no sé si nos volvamos a encontrar, estoy seguro de que iré al infierno por todo lo malo que he hecho aunque tu también deberías estar ahí nada más por tu terrible carácter.

Sacudo la cabeza y paso una mano por mi cabello. No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, lo que tanto critico de ustedes, pero yo no me siento mal por no haberte dicho lo que sentía, tú lo sabías, lo sentías.

En contadas ocasiones pude mencionarlo abiertamente, pero me alegra haberlo hecho en tú último día, me alegra que mis palabras fueran las últimas que tus oídos escucharan y que fueran las culpables de que en tu deceso te formaran una bella sonrisa en la boca.

No voy a prometerte nada ahora, ya no estás aquí, sería absurdo. Trunks y Bra estarán bien, no porque yo vaya a encargarme de eso o porque tu vayas a interceder por ellos desde donde quiera que estés sino porque los enseñaste bien, los enseñaste a ser diferentes como tú, a ser buenas personas y también porque tienen algo de mi carácter y el tuyo.

Fuiste la única mujer que consideré digna de mi y siempre será así. Quizás te extrañé y por ratos te necesite demasiado pero sé que al fin de cuentas está sensación pasará. Y mientras llegue el momento en que nos volvamos a ver, estaré aquí velando por las dos personas más importantes que me regalaste junto con todas las memorias con las que marcaste mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 16/06/2013 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
